


Starkid Oneshots

by Lindseywrites1



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: I just have so many ideas, Multi, listen this is just so much, slow burn in some, slow updating, you might get emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseywrites1/pseuds/Lindseywrites1
Summary: Basically this is a cluster fuck of oneshots I come up with of the musicals from Tgwdlm p.s it takes forever for me to post so don’t think I abandoned this





	Starkid Oneshots

**Ship:** Emma and the hive, Emma/Paul, Hidgens and Emma (father-daughter)

**Warnings:** Slight gore, overly descriptive, and pain

**Type:** Angsty and Sad with a bittersweet ending

**First Sentence:** She could feel it crawling under her skin and working it’s way to her brain

* * *

She could feel it crawling under her skin and working it’s way to her brain, she tried her hardest to fight it off as she felt her soul and brain become a prisoner to what used to be her body but now has just become a play toy to do the hives and the motherships bidding. She stands up and faces the people she was betrayed by, even if they themselves didn’t do it but instead that thing that has infected her and her friends and people she didn’t know. Her heart couldn’t help but ache for the people in front of her, for the ones she had cared deeply about like Professor Hidgens and ...Paul it yearned for the ones she had barely met and talked to like, Charlotte, Bill, and, (hell she even felt her heart break a tiny bit when she saw that young Greenpeace girl who was always asking for help and was a little bit of a bitch but she understood why she was like that) she even longed to be with people she strongly disliked like, Nora, Zoey, and Ted.

Then she heard a voice in the back of her head one that didn’t sound like hers, “come on Emma, join us” it was Charlotte, “the pain will be over soon” that was Bill “you can be happy forever with us Emma” that was Ted, ”no more having to worry about school, jobs, and all that stressful stuff” that voice was Nora and Zoey, she shut her eyes and slapped her hands down on her mouth out of fear she would be like them. ”You’ll have so much fun with us, staying with us forever”...that was Professor Hidgens, she felt her hands being slowly removed from her mouth and she opened her eyes to be confronted with the face of the man she grew to love over the months of him visiting at Beanie’s to get the shitty coffee, the man she fought with side by side during this goddamn horrible musical apocalypse, it was Paul,  her Paul. She felt Paul place his soft hands on her face, she stared into Paul’s eyes the once soft light blue color now turned a harsh electric blue.

“Why won’t you join us Emma? Why do you keep trying to prevent the inevitable? We aren’t going to hurt you  anymore , I promise” he said, a slight musical tone lingering. Emma shudders as she thinks of Paul trying to fight off the nasty shit that won the battle, she rips her eyes away from Paul’s as she stares down at her hands. She stares at her violently shaking hands and concentrates on trying to throw up the blue shit that is traveling through her body, her veins, her blood. She feels herself get pulled down as her bad leg finally goes weak “no no no no NO!” Emma screams as she hits the ground, she flips herself onto her back and feels her eyes start to go heavy. The infected crowd her but dare not to touch her, there’s no reason too, she’s giving up, she’s reaching her full potential, she’s losing the battle they knew she was going to lose. “N-no please...” Emma whispers, her voice trailing off as her eyes shut closed, the spores doing its work as she sleeps.

Paul stares at the former barista in front of him, part of him is glad Emma is passed out as she gives up to the power of the hivemind, the other half (the half still fighting for his body back) is hopeless and disappointed that Emma lost the battle as the final person to save them. Hidgens leans down and begins to unwrap the gauze on Emma’s injured thigh and Paul is welcomed with the sight of red, blue, and purple bruises surrounding the stitched together gash on her leg. The infected stare at the gash as it slowly heals back to its original state as if nothing happened, Paul can feel the wave of happiness and joy brush over the hive mind in his head, they start humming together to show their appreciation to the fact Emma is one of them now. The humming comes to a low as Emma’s eyes open very slowly, she pulls herself off the ground and stands up, the hive starts up their song again, this time trying more of a welcoming song for Emma to join, they go silent and wait for Emma to join.

She stares at them and they can detect though their mind connection that she’s terrified they’re going to reject her. Hidgens finds himself stepping forward and grabbing Emma’s hand, comforting her in her mind that they would never reject her, as they are a family. She accepts the comfort from her father figure and she feels another hand take her other hand, she looks over to see Paul holding her hand  “you can do this, we will never leave you” he tells her in her mind. Emma smiles at the man she grew to love and starts humming, starting off soft and sweet but growing into loud and confident, her now bright electric blue eyes beaming with happiness. The hive stays silent out of amazement and watch as Hidgens joins in with Emma, the hive mind sees the impact Hidgens has on Emma, the perfect father-daughter relationship Emma needed her entire life. Paul joins in with them and they turn the song into a happy family song for them to enjoy, though she could never admit it the hive knows she joined the hive mind just for Hidgens and Paul.

The hive joins in on their happy song, relishing the happiness of their newest member, another person to care for, another amazing family member. Emma smiles as she sings along with them, feeling the pride Hidgens has, the love Paul is showing, and the state of awe the hive has because of her strong voice. She can feel the love they have for her, the love her real family (other than her sister) had never showed her, this was it. Emma has found her real family.


End file.
